OC Series of Love 1: Shadows
by luciannedaughterofposiedon
Summary: Dedicated to Scarlet Forest. The first story of a various FT guys x Oc series. I was standing in front of a guild called Sabretooth. I coul hear sounds of ... Rated K. Might be changed to T later
1. Joining

**Ohiyo,**

**This is the start of my OC series. This story is dedicated to Scarlet Forest. I am using her OC for it. The stories will be a love story between various FT guys and the OCs.  
**

**This is the OC's description.**

**Name: Aika Musetta Harmony  
Age:15  
Magic: Music Angel Singing, can summon white angel wings, and reequip musical instruments and frying pans  
Hair: Wavy White, reaches mid back  
Eyes: Black  
Appearance: Pale skin, a music sign birth mark on the back of her neck.  
Clothes: A knee lengeh spagetti starpped dress with a black strip of cloth as a belt that is tied at the back in a bow. She also wears black silk gloves and black knee lengh boots. She also wears a necklace with a music note on it.  
Fav. Weapon: Musical Instruments, Frying Pan, Bow and Arrow**

**The first story is Rogue x OC. Hope you like it XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Joining the guild

I was standing in front of a guild called Sabretooth, with my bag in my hand. I heard sounds of laughter coming from inside. I always wanted to join it, but before the GMG, they would only take strong mages. So for so many years, I worked on mastering my magic. Well, I used Music Angel Slaying. Angel Slaying, you see, is very difficult to master. It takes at least 10 years to master it. I started learning it when I was 5, along with my other magic which was requipping weapons (like frying pans). My angel's wings had completely come out, but I rarely ever used them, except for flying to places.

I stepped forward and knocked on the door. A voice shouted, "Come In!" and I entered. I saw a blond boy sitting on a chair, relaxing. Standing next to him was his partner(I guessed), a black haired guy. There were two cats who were telling them something. There was another blond haired boy sitting a few feet away from him, who was reading a book. If I correctly remembered, the first boy was Sting Eucliffe. The second must be his partner, Rogue Cheney and the boy who was reading must be Rufus Lore.

"Can I join your guild?" I asked, timidly.

"Sure. But first tell us what is your name and what magic do you use?" Sting asked. "My name is Aika Musetta Harmony and I, umm, I use Music Angel Slaying and Requip of weapons."

"Music Angel Slaying? Is it the same as Dragon slaying?" he asked me with curiousity in his voice.

"Music Angel Slaying? The magic is not in my memory." said Rufus.

"Well, she can join, can't she, Sting?" said a white haired girl, smiling

"Oh, sure." Yawned Sting. "Aika, Yukino will give you your guild stamp." he said and yawned again.

* * *

Yukino pulled my arm and took me to a room. "Where should I put your stamp? And what colour?" she asked me.

"My right shoulder and white colour." I replied to him.

She placed the stamp on my shoulder and it glowed for a bit. A white mark of sabretooth appeared there.

"Yay! Now you are a member of Sabretooth." Yukino said, happily.

"Whew,finally. I am a member of Sabretooth." I sighed

She dragged me out of the room and pulled me to her friends. I sighed and thought, "This guild has finally changed for good."

* * *

** How was the story? Did you like it?**

**Sorry for the short chapter. the romance will start in chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. SCARLET-CHAN OWNS AIKA MUSETTA HARMONY**

**Love you all,**

**Lucianne**


	2. Telling Someone

**Here is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review**

* * *

Chapter 2: Telling Someone

It has been almost an year since I joined Sabretooth. I became best friends with Yukino, Rufus, Orga, Sting and Rogue.

I also had a minor crush on Rogue. I didn't tell anyone because I was embaressed.

I was returning from one of my missions. It had been a simple one, defeat a dark mage who was troubling a village. The reward was 65,000 jewels and a celestial key. I took the celestial key for Yukino-san, who said she needed friends for spirits.

I kicked the doors open and announced my return. "TADAIMA!"

"Welcome back, Aika. How was your mission?" asked Sting. Both of us had this competition going on who completed the most missions. "Awesome. The dark mage was quite easy for me to defeat." I said. "I believe the score now is 32-33, eh." My face was filled with a smile.

"Why? I don't wanna be behind?" he cried. "Lector, let's go. I will beat Aika." he called to his exceed. "Sting-kun will beat you Aika-san." his haughty exceed replied and both of them went over to the request board, grabbed a mission and stormed out of the guild hall

I went and sat on one of the tables, yawning. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Rogue standing there.

I blushed slightly and said, "H-hi Rogue. Is there anything you want?". He sat down beside me and said, "Aika-san. Your's and Sting's competition is too silly." "Oi, don't say that." I huffed.

He leaned and whispered into my ear, "Aika-san, I'll always say that."

I felt my face heat up at our closeness. In my thoughts, I was thinking maybe I am falling in love with him? Maybe?

_ROGUE PoV_

I pulled away and looked at Aika-san. She was blushing. She looked very cute, though. Wait, did I just think that? Truth to be told, I had a small crush on her since she joined the guild. I didn't have the guts to tell anyone about it, not even Frosch.

Maybe I am falling in love with her? Maybe?

_BACK TO AIKA'S PoV_

"Rogue, i-if y-you would excuse me, I have to go talk to Yukino-san." I said, stuttering and blushing. He nodded and I hurried to Yukino-san, who was talking to another member.

"Hey Aerona, Can I take Yukino-san for a moment?" I asked her. She nodded and I grabbed Yukino's hand and dragged her to the room where I got my guild mark

(A.N. Aerona is just some random name I thought for a Sabretooth member.)

"Hey, Aika-kun. Is there a problem?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. "If I told you something, would you promise to keep it a secret?" I asked her.

"Okay. Tell me the problem, Aika-kun." She said.

"IthinkImightbeinlovewithRogue." I blurted out everything.

"What did you say? Would you please repeat it?" she said.

"I think I might be in love with Rogue." I repeated and a blush immediately appeared on my cheeks.

"Eeeeehhhhh! You seriously love Rogue." she said, surprised at my revelation. "Your pairing is so Kawaiii!" she said a bit too loudly.

"Yukino-san, shh. I don't want anybody to know. Especially you-know-who. You have promise not to tell anyone." I told her.

"Oh and yes. I got something for you." I remembered the key in my pocket and gave it t her. "You said that your spirits needed friends."

"Thank you so much Aika-kun." She said with surprised tears in her eyes. "One more thing, wouldn't it be weird if an Angel Slayer and Dragon Slayer mated?" she asked curiously

"No. Think of it." I told and went out of the room, leaving Yukino-san to ponder the answer for her question.

* * *

**Did you like it? Pls review and fav and follow this story.**

**Also,please check out my other story, 'The Lost Keys'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Aika is ****Scarlet Forest****'s OC.**

**Love you, my readers**

**Lucianne**


	3. Incident Or Impulsiveness?

**Ohiyo,**

**Two updates in almost 24 hours! Yah! I made a new record for me. I never have been able to update so fast.**

**Here is Chapter 3 of Shadows. This chapter takes place in the past.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3: Incident or Impulsiveness?

(_In Rogue's PoV)_

Aika and Sting were having a drinking contest. The whole guild was watching them. Both of them were on their 10th shot. These two are really reckless.

Around their 15th shot, Aika drunkenly said, "I can't take it anymore. I am going to sleep." "Yeah, me too." Sting yawned.

"No, you two. Don't sleep here. Rogue-sama, would take Aika-kun home? It is next to the big clothes store. And don't worry about Frosch. I'll take him to your home." asked Yukino.

"Fro thinks so too." the innocent little exceed said.

"Okay." I replied to her and grabbed Aika's arm and took her out of the guild

* * *

While we were walking Aika grabbed my arm. "Hi-cc-i, Rogue-e, please marry me. I love you." She said drunkenly. "Aika, don't say anything right now. People are looking at us." I said to her. It was true. People were beginning to stare at us.

By then we reached her house. I pushed the door open and something shined bright in my eye. Then I noticed how spotless her house was. Everything was shining.

I took her to her bedroom and placed her in the bed. I went to the kitchen to get some warm milk for her. (A.N. I read somewhere that warm milk cures hangovers. If I am wrong, please forgive me XD)

"Here Aika, drink this. Otherwise you will have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." I said as I handed over the glass too her. She took it from my hand and started drinking it. I looked at her while she was drinking and all of a sudden, my heart started beating really fast. "What is the this feeling I get? Is this Love?" I thought.

"Ro-o-gue.." a soft voice called.

"Aika, don't get out of the bed. I'll be leaving now. Goodnight." I said. Then, as if on impulse, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers. Both of us turned red.

Then, I walked out of her house. Aika won't even remember the kiss, since she was drunk. Maybe I should also forget about it. I walked towards Sting and my house. Yukino must have dropped Frosch here.

I entered, changed my clothes, and fell asleep on my bed, next to Frosch who was sleeping peacefully.

By the next morning, I barely remembered the incident or my impulsiveness

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to GoldenOwls who told me to take it easy since I was rushing things a bit.**

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail. Scarlet Forest  owns Aika Musetta Harmony**

**Love all my readers,**

**Lucianne**

**(Should i change my pen name? It is too long, isn't it? I will put a poll soon. So please vote)**


End file.
